Mugiwara-ya
by saltarello
Summary: A moment of weakness from Trafalgar Law goes unseen by all. - Light LawLu fluff.


Mercy, Trafalgar Law knew, was not something he was willing or known to give… especially when you went by the name of 'Surgeon of Death'. Which was odd in a way, because he didn't give himself the name. Nor (as far as he was aware) had anyone been witness to one of his more 'intimate' operations, with the exception of a few crew members, of course. Although he was certain that none of them would use the word 'intimate'.

'Macabre', perhaps.

So it didn't fail to shock his crew, the marines, or any other pirate when 'The Surgeon of Death' took it upon himself to save fellow supernova rookie, Strawhat Luffy, and the former Shichibukai, Jinbe.

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

The operations had been nothing short of exhilarating for Law. Both bodies had taken such an incredible amount of physical (and in Strawhat's case, mental) damage that it was near impossible for both to survive. The crew had found it insanely difficult to restrain the rubber boy from twitching and violently shaking with the amount of blood that gushed from his external wounds. Reaching his internal wounds had been a challenge on a whole new level. He distinctly remembers Penguin's face resembling the white of Bepo's fur when ordered to clean his surgical instruments of any blood and pus before being handed over for use. Cutting open a body and digging around inside was as easy and effortless for Law as it was for any chef to cook their signature dish. It took no thought anymore, it came naturally. Every slice or snap or _squishing _sound was all routine, all familiar.

_"C-Captain, they're stabilizing!"_

_"Good." Law panted, grinning wildly, his __gloved hands drenched in blood_. "I've done what I can. The rest is up to them."

Law had enough faith in his own handiwork and the boy's stubbornness to know that he'd pull through, if only just.

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

The room was small and cramped, with just barely enough room for Luffy's bed to be wheeled in between all the life support machines. Various tubes and wires jutted awkwardly from the boy's lithe and battered body, hanging limp and tangled off the sides of the bed. Law sat at his side between the wall and the bed, his head lolled back listening quietly to Strawhat's laboured breathing, fingers drumming along his sheathed nodachi rhythmically.

Until Luffy began wheezing painfully, his body suddenly convulsing violently against the restraints across his body.

_**Beep... Beepbeepbeepbeep-**_

"Shit."

Law jumped swiftly to his feet, or as swiftly as such a cramped space would allow, bracing Luffy's forearm against the bed with one hand while preparing a needle with the other. The oxygen mask echoed his wet coughing loudly, broken only by the strained whimpering of his brother's name. He wasn't gentle, pulling at bandages and stabbing the needle firmly and accurately into his rubbery flesh in one fluid movement. It took a few moments before his body stopped twitching and jerking, his chest falling back against the mattress with a soft _thump._

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

Law let himself flop back into his seat with a heavy sigh. He couldn't understand why he was so determined to save the boy's life, especially someone such as him; stupid and reckless and everything else he tried to avoid in a person. It took a moment before the surgeon realised he still held Luffy's wrist in a loose grip, his thumb pressing lightly against a steady pulse. "A..a-ace.." The boy gasped, fingers twitching from the touch. Law was more than familiar with loss and grief, though he'd never admit to such, even with those he considered close. Comfort, however, was foreign to him.

'_Mugiwara-ya.._'

He let his grip loosen, his fingers moving to intertwine with Luffy's gently. It was completely uncharacteristic of him and he thanked Kami that no one was around, or conscious, to witness his moment of weakness. His fingers were warm and squidgy, unevenly speckled with small cuts and bruises where the bandages didn't cover his skin. He strongly fought the impulse to brush his lips against them, his mind urging him to kiss them better.

"I'm a doctor, not a mother.." He muttered quietly to himself, pulling himself away from the boy and standing to adjust his hoodie. He straightened his fluffy hat, his other hand reaching over to run through Luffy's hair affectionately before turning and exiting the room, nodachi left standing at his bedside.

'_My hard work will not go to waste.' _

Luffy would live; he was certain of that.


End file.
